The Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) provides mobile and fixed multimedia services. The aim of IMS is to provide both current and future services via the Internet. IMS gives network operators and service providers the ability to control and charge for each service. In addition, users are provided with the ability to execute services from their home computers/networks, as well as via their mobile devices.